


Хорошо и плохо

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Ты, наверное, будешь удивлён, но у скрижали есть мозги. И этими своими мозгами она определяет, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо. Вот обучение языку — это хорошо, поэтому я сумел выучить английский, и не забывал днём, что изучал накануне ночью. А травмы и увечья — это плохо, поэтому она их убирает. И такие синяки — в том числе..."





	Хорошо и плохо

**Author's Note:**

> кинк - недостаточная подготовка, следы укусов и засосов

— Ты только не бойся, — говорит Акменра сбивчивым шёпотом. — Ты же помнишь... что назавтра это всё... пройдёт?

Конечно, Ларри помнит. Магия скрижали, мать её так! Все царапины, ссадины, ушибы и даже один перелом (или трещина? Они, честно говоря, так и не поняли, просто у Ака сильно болела рука, когда он случайно навернулся с лестницы) — всё заживает за день, когда Ак лежит в саркофаге мумией. И на следующий вечер — как не было ничего!

Ларри так не может. Но — не завидует. Если к этому прилагается обязанность в течение дня быть мёртвым, то... ну его нахрен! Ларри точно не завидует, даже наоборот: он бы много чего отдал, чтобы и Ак не валялся в этом саркофаге целыми днями. А ссадины-царапины и даже переломы — это всё можно замазать, зашинировать, залечить. И в конце концов, принести Аку нормальные джинсы, чтобы он не гонял по лестницам в своём схенти и не наступал сам себе на подол.

А когда они ввязались в это вот всё — в сбивчивый жаркий шёпот, в объятия, в беспорядочные поцелуи куда придётся и во всё такое прочее — им обоим и подавно стало любопытно. Потому что, как оказалось, оба могут увлечься, что называется, до поехавшей крыши. Акменра смеялся ещё: «Ого, можно подумать, что ты тоже много лет провёл в саркофаге, как я!» О да, отвечал ему Ларри, крепче прижимая к себе: можно и так сказать. Этот саркофаг называется — пуританское воспитание. А потом пришёл древнеегипетский фараон, открыл крышку и сказал: вау, привет, кто там?

Ларри радостно выскочил наружу, и его понесло.

Он в жизни не мог себе представить, что от его поцелуев на ком-то могут остаться следы: или как ещё говорят, засосы. Ларри даже коробило раньше от этого слова; тем более Эрика порой говорила «ты грубый», и недовольно морщила нос. А вот Акменра говорит «ты только не бойся», и просит целовать сильнее. У него на шее словно вообще собрались нервные окончания со всего тела, разве что на головку члена осталось немножко, да и то — пока до неё доберёшься ртом... так что шея реагирует быстрее. Акменра запрокидывает голову и хрипло стонет под губами, повторяя «ещё-ещё-ещё», порой сбиваясь от возбуждения на родной язык. И Ларри уже не сдерживается: потому что магия скрижали, чтоб она много лет была жива и здорова. Потому что синяки от засосов на смуглой коже сойдут, не успев толком расцвести, и даже с учётом того, что Ак ходит по музею полуголый и с открытой шеей — никто не заметит ничего.

Потому что назавтра всё пройдёт.

Это Ларри приходится теперь поднимать воротник или ходить в водолазках. Но он раньше даже представить не мог, что на шее в принципе может быть такое... заводное место: от слов «эрогенная зона» его тоже пока немножко коробит, но он со временем привыкнет, конечно.

— Ак, — спрашивает Ларри однажды, — а по какому принципу у тебя следы от засосов пропадают? Как царапины и ссадины, да?

— Именно, — кивает Акменра. — Ты, наверное, будешь удивлён, но у скрижали есть мозги. И этими своими мозгами она определяет, что для меня хорошо, а что плохо. Вот обучение языку — это хорошо, поэтому я сумел выучить английский, и не забывал днём, что изучал накануне ночью. А травмы и увечья — это плохо, поэтому она их убирает. И такие синяки — в том числе.

— Ясно, — вздыхает Ларри. Ему почему-то хочется, чтобы у Ака тоже оставались эти следы. Чтобы народ в музее наконец увидел, что владелец скрижали, скажем так, не свободен, и переставал время от времени строить ему глазки. Но увы! Древнеегипетская доска, видите ли, сама будет решать, что хорошо, а что плохо.

Но однажды Ларри опаздывает на работу, и Акменра выбирается из саркофага самостоятельно. Одевается, выходит из зала и заглядывает в диорамы. Наклоняется поприветствовать друзей — а в ответ слышит свист:

— Фьююю! Кто-то вчера провёл весёлую ночку?

— Джед, — смущается Акменра, — ты про что?

— Да про то! — радуется Джедидайя. — Ты пойди, посмотрись в зеркало: клянусь дохлой лошадью, у тебя вся шея в засосах!

Акменра пожимает плечами, говорит «Это плохие шутки, Джед» — и отправляется к ближайшему зеркалу. И там уже удивлённо ахает и отступает на шаг, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

У него и правда вся шея в засосах. На фоне яркого широкого ожерелья недвусмысленные синяки видны особенно чётко, и цветут особенно эффектно.

— Великий Осирис, — шепчет Акменра. И прикрывает шею рукой.

Когда Ларри приходит — то неосознанно поднимает повыше собственный воротник:

— Ого! Вот это да. Скрижаль что, не справилась?

Но Акменра уже всё понял, и потому улыбается радостно — как первооткрыватель:

— Думаю, что дело в другом. Она, видимо, просто решила, что... это хорошо. Понимаешь?..

Ларри понимает, да. И этой ночью, уединившись на полчаса в комнате охраны, они с особенным упоением занимаются любовью: нет, не потому, что им официально разрешено этой самой магией, а потому, что... теперь всё будет как у живых. И следы на шее от засосов, и царапины на коже от ногтей, и, чёрт подери, боль в заднице от недостаточной растяжки. Поэтому Ларри поначалу осторожничает, конечно, и только когда Акменра властно заявляет: «Если ты не перестанешь тянуть, мы сейчас поменяемся без подготовки» — усмехается, берёт правителя за бёдра и входит: может быть, резковато. Но, во имя Ра, если этому правителю угодно на следующий вечер в кои-то веки проснуться со специфическими ощущениями в пятой точке — Ларри даже подумать пока не может «в анусе», но со временем привыкнет, конечно — то грешно такое пожелание не удовлетворить хотя бы однажды. Может быть, от этого Ак будет чувствовать себя совершенно живым, и скрижаль права, для него это будет хорошо.


End file.
